a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 4,5-dihalopyrrole-2-carboxamides useful as antibacterial and herbicidal agents.
B. Description of the Prior Art
The compound, 2-carbamyl-4,5-dichloro-1-methylpyrrole, which is unsubstituted on the amide nitrogen atom, is known (Birch et al., J. Chem. Soc. 1964, 2641). However, the known compound was obtained as a degradation product as part of a proof of structure of pyoluteorin and is not known to have any other utility except as a laboratory curiosity.